Computing resources are often administered by multiple groups. As an example, an entity may have one team in charge of maintaining computing infrastructure and another team in charge of maintaining a service hosted on the computing infrastructure. As another example, one company may use computing resources that are hosted on computing infrastructure owned and maintained by another company. The group in charge of the computing infrastructure may retain administrative access to the infrastructure for maintenance, support, and other purposes. To illustrate, the group in charge of the computing infrastructure may disable accounts of malicious users, install security patches and other software updates, diagnose and correct resource availability issues, inspect data to ensure legal and contractual compliance, and/or perform other administrative tasks.